Desiring a Dobe
by AquilasKiss
Summary: Sasuke has desired Naruto ever since their accidental kiss in class. Three years later and Naruto does something that finally snaps Sasuke's already far-stretched patience. NaruSasu / SasuNaru


**So my first Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction ever and I feel really good. I'm not sure if you'll like it because it takes a while to get to the good bits and I don't actually write them doing it lol so I'm only rating it a 'T'. **

**So anyway, enough of my blabbering and remember to check out my other fanfictions for kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) if you're into that!**

* * *

Sasuke stared at his Dobe, watching as he once again tried asking the pink haired freak Sakura on a date. He was sitting down on the opposite end of Konoha Bridge, a special type of knife called a Kunai in his hands.

Sasuke had considered suicide before, because he knew that the blond object of all his affections would never be gay, let alone love him back. And that he would never be able to love anyone else like he did his dobe.

Yep, that's right, Sasuke Uchiha, number 1 at everything in his school with the 'perfect life' and horrible attitude was gay. And in love with his best friend, Naruto Uzumaki... who was dead last at... well, everything.

But not in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke, no matter how much he may tease the blond, would always see Naruto as his everything. He was perfect at everything to make Naruto see him as someone he'd consider being with- it was the rule of nature. You would try and mate with the one who was the strongest. And so Sasuke made sure to become the strongest for Naruto.

His gaze drifted away from the ancient Kunai. It really was fitting that someone with ancestors who were ninjas would contemplate killing themselves with an item used by ninja's back when they actually existed.

"Sasuke?"

He lifted his head, his heart clenching as he looked up at the dazzling blond boy. He, no matter what happened, no matter what he felt inside, he had to keep a cool exterior or they'd suspect something was up. "Yes, Dobe?"

The dazzling smile turned into an angry scowl. "Don't call me that, TEME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "whatever." Oh how he loved the reactions he could get out of the blond.

"What did you want?" Did that sound too cruel?

"Sakura said she won't go on a date with me, but I'm hungry anyway so can you come get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stood on his feet straight away. "Sure. I'm hungry too."

Naruto blinked. "I thought you didn't like ramen..."

It was true. Sasuke had at one stage disliked ramen, but seeing how addicted his blond was to it, he couldn't help but like the dish as well. It was a strange aftereffect that came with being in love with Naruto Uzumaki. "I'll deal with it."

Naruto looked down and away. Sasuke hated it when he hid his face- he liked to stare at it, even if it was just out of the corner of his eye.

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure when he had started to fall in love with the blond. Maybe it was when they were thirteen and they had that accidental kiss because he was shoved by someone... Sakura, maybe? He wasn't sure. All that he knew was that he was sure that his lips belonged on the blonds'.

Three years later, at age sixteen, he found he still held the same theory. He had tried to run away from home at one stage because he feared being gay, but came back soon after because he missed his blond and he found himself being pulled into welcoming arms even though he'd been gone less that 24 hours. It was a wonderful memory, to hug his dobe without anyone thinking it strange. It was also nice to know that Naruto cared about him enough, even if it was only friendship, to cry when he disappeared.

"me?... Teme, are you listening to me?"

His thought were cut off by Naruto's voice. He looked up at him, "hmm?"

Naruto scowled. "I said, we're almost there."

Sasuke looked up and saw that what Naruto had said was true. "Hn."

They approached the ramen shop and walked in, taking a seat by the counter.

"Ah, Naruto! It's good to see you! Would you like the usual, I apologize because we don't have anything new on the menu this time for you to try..."

Naruto grinned, "that's fine! Sasuke would like the same."

"Hn."

"That means yes," Naruto explained.

Sasuke was astonished that Naruto knew the difference between his 'Hn's', his preferred response unless he was alone with Naruto or he was required to give more of an answer. But despite that, he felt really good to know that the blond paid enough attention to him to learn the differences.

The old man brought out the ramen and Naruto dug in straight away, whereas Sasuke preferred to eat slowly.

"Another one!" Naruto called.

Sasuke was used to it. Naruto would usually eat three bowls in the time it took him to eat his own one.

"This stuff is so good," Naruto said, beginning his ramble- another thing Sasuke had grown to love. Sasuke loved listening to Naruto speak, even though some of his theories could actually lower someones IQ.

By the time Sasuke had finished his ramen bowl, Naruto was finishing off his fourth and holding his stomach.

"So," Naruto said, leading Sasuke out of Ichiraku's, "I also need your help with something."

Sasuke stood up straighter. "With what?"

Naruto paused. "I... I didn't understand the Math lesson, I need your help."

Sasuke smirked. "Dobe." Inside, he was thrilled that Naruto needed him, even for something as trivial as tutoring.

"HEY!" Naruto exploded, "It's not my fault, I just didn't understand it!"

They reached Naruto's small apartment and went in. Sasuke was always astonished that his apartment wasn't as trashed as one would expect it to be... at least not like when he was 13.

Naruto silently got his math books out and set them down on the ground, lying down on his stomach. Mindlessly, Sasuke copied his actions.

Naruto opened the page and began explaining to Sasuke which ones he didn't understand. But Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to the words, just the soothing sound of his voice and the way his plump pink lips would move and imagining what they would feel like if they moved like that against his own.

Naruto then reached out for something, a ruler most likely, and Sasuke watched, tormented, as his shirt rode up a little, revealing the tanned, toned skin beneath. He groaned, imaging how it would feel to run his hands over his back, toned stomach, chest and then going lower down to-

Naruto paused. "Sasuke? What's wrong?"

There were lots of things wrong with Sasuke right now, but the main one was definately the problem in his pants. Sasuke blushed, groaning as quietly as he could as his hips brushed against the ground.

Naruto looked worried. "Sasuke... Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto placed his hand on his bestfriends shoulder.

Sasuke's head snapped up, his eyes unable to contain the previously hiden desires for the blond.

"Oh... oh my God," Naruto gasped, realizing what was wrong. Naruto stood no chance as Sasuke pushed up onto all fours, crawling over to the blond who was now sitting up, gazing at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke's shirt had come half undone while he'd been lying on his stomach, adding to the affect of the seduction.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back so the blond was lying down, facing Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time, climbing on top of the blond so he was stradling his waist. He groaned as his 'parts' accidently brushed the boys stomach when he leaned down.

Sasuke eyed the blond beneath him before bending down so he was then breathing - panting - on the blondes neck. "Na- Naruto," he groaned, "what have y-you done to me?"

Naruto unconciously pulled his head back, allowing the raven boy more room as he began to kiss and nibble his neck. "S-Sasuke... what..?"

Sasuke moved, his parts rubbing through the clothes onto Naruto's thigh. He moaned, feeling his hardness increase. But something astonishing happened... he felt something hard rub back. He pulled his head back from the neck, looking into the eyes of the blond. He almost lost all control when he saw how red and breathless the blond looked even though Sasuke had barely started.

He groaned before crashing his lips against the blonds slightly parted ones, moaning as that feeling of pure rightness with a tad of danger came over him. Narutos lips were so soft, like silk and it felt great.

Sasuke moved his lips against Naruto's before opening his mouth more to shove his tongue into the the others mouth. He groaned at the sheer taste of the blond- it was a taste that Sasuke could live off forever.

And then he broke away for air. He panted, hanging over Naruto so closely that his raven spikes brushed the blonds cheeks.

"Sasuke... why- why are you d-doing this?" Naruto asked breathlessly. "Are you trying to... tease me?"

Sasuke paused, his eyebrows meeting, "what?"

Naruto's eyes teared up. "You're just trying to... tease me, aren't you!? You really are a teme!"

Sasuke's eyes widened at this, hating the tears that were about to fall from his world's eyes. "What?

No, Naruto.. I don't know what you're talking about. How... How am I teasing you?"

Naruto looked up at him, "you knew, didn't you? You knew I was inlove with you, didn't you, you bastard!? What are you trying to get out of this? Are you just going to leave me here like this...? Have you had your fun now?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened again, his mind only registering one thing, "you... you love me?"

Naruto's tears fell. "Just go... just leave me now, Sasuke. You've done enough."

"What? No!" Sasuke said, almost desperately, "I'm not leaving now, Naruto."

Naruto blinked at him. "Y-you're not? But why... why did you do this? Why did you do this to me?"

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke said, burying his head into the blonds' hair and inhaling his scent, "God, dobe, I love you so much." Butterflies had filled Sasuke's stomach, making him feel more alive that ever.

A sharp intake of breath met Sasuke's ears. "Y-you do?" Naruto asked, almost shyly, "but..."

"Shh," he hushed, kissing Naruto once again, "would you like me to help you with your little problem?"

Naruto blushed, his ears going red as well, "s-shut up, teme, you're no better!"

Sasuke smirked, getting off Naruto to pick him up, carrying him with his hands under his but, chest to chest with Naruto's arms around his neck. "Let's go to your room, shall we? So I can show you just how much I love you, actions do speak louder than words, after all," he said, kissing him again.

Naruto nodded into the kiss, his hands tangling into the ravens hair.

And so Sasuke took Naruto into the room and ravished him very thoroughly. So thoroughly, in fact, that he doubted the blond would be getting out of bed for at least the next week...

That is, if he can manage to keep the raven from doing what he did again anytime soon.

* * *

**Sooo... what do you guys think? I'm thinking of maybe writing more better ones but if you don't like this just tell me, I take criticism well. And I kind of just make sure it's wayy better before writing anything more...**

**And in all honesty I didn't think either was OOC at all because I think that is honestly how they'd react in that situation... except Naruto probably would have ran away but I couldn't have done that and Sasuke did keep his cool until Naruto started accidentally tormenting him XD**

**So tell me what you think!**

**Love, Caitlyn!**


End file.
